Dark Demon Realm Saga
The Dark Demon Realm Saga is the first original story arc in Dragon Ball Heroes, starting from the God Missions. It is followed by the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. It was later adapted into the first saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. It is composed of several sub-stories: the Dark Demon Realm Saga, the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga, the Birth of the Dark Demon Realm Saga and the Demon God Demigra Saga. Plot (manga) Future Trunks is recruited by the Supreme Kai of Time into the Time Patrol, and is given his new uniform by her. Plot (video game) The Time Patrol are in battle against the Dark Demon Realm army in the Demon Realm and have enlisted the help of the Dragon Ball Heroes team. Dark Demon Realm The first part of the Dark Demon Realm Saga is the Dark Demon Realm Saga. War in the Demon Realm Future Trunks and two members of the Time Patrol pursue the Masked Saiyan into the Demon Realm where they also confront Mira. The Supreme Kai avatars arrive along with the Supreme Kai of Time to fight the pair, they break the Masked Saiyan's mask so he uses his Great Ape form to fight them. He is defeated and retreats to get help from Mira (and a new mask). Enraged, Mira tranforms into his Super Mira state and in the following battle he defeats the Supreme Kai's but not before the Masked Saiyan's mask is shattered revealing him to be Bardock, who now, free from Mira's control reveals that he has attained Super Saiyan 3 and prepares to fight Mira. At the end of the first stage of the battle, Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time confront Towa and have a conversation with her, where she reveals that her true plan was complete and that the point of the battle was so that the energy coud be collected so she could break the seal on the Demon Realm. Mira then finishes rampaging and fully snaps, attaining his Super Mira form. Towa calls in her subordinates in order to continue the battle, and she herself attacks Future Trunks and the Time Kai with a large energy sphere, so the Time Patrol retreats back to Toki Toki City. At that moment a demonic figure surrounded by a purple aura appears in the Demon Realm; charging an energy wave. Battle in the Dragon Ball era After the battle, Towa gathers up her commanders and heads to Age 753, specifically to the point of the first battle between King Piccolo and Goku. Towa attempts to empower King Piccolo, however Future Trunks stops her, the Dark Demon Realm army then faces off against the Time Patrol, with the Time Patrol managing to subdue each of the commanders, Xeno Dabura appears to aid his sister in battle. In response Future Trunks goes Super Saiyan 3 and attacks the revived Demon King. Assault on the Hell Gate The second part of the Dark Demon Realm Saga is the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. After Towa's defeat at the hands of Time Patrol, there was peace for a time, however Towa's hatred caused her to be "reborn" with a new form named "Darkness Towa". With her new power and thirst for revenge, Towa opened three Hell Gates, the gates of Ice, Fire, and Chaos. At some point in the GT era (following the defeat of the Shadow Dragons), Gohan heads out into the wilderness in a attempt to attain the Super Saiyan 4 form of he is successful. Sensing his power, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta head out to find him, and upon seeing that this power is Gohan's as a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is shocked. Just then, a Hell Gate appears and the three Super Saiyan 4's head into it to discover why it has appeared. Super 17 is later shown to have returned, so Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Android 18 team up and manage to defeat him, however Towa arrives in her new "Darkness Towa" state and forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her magic. Future Trunks then arrives with the Time Patrol, just in time to witness Super 17 dominating Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in battle. However, Future Trunks notices something is up with Gohan, and stops Beat from entering the conflict. Gohan then takes on his own Super Saiyan 4 transformation and re-enters the battle with Super 17. The Time Patrol and their allies assaulted the Hell Gates, facing off against several resurrected enemies and defeated Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed) at the Ice gate, Towa (in her base form) at the Fire gate, and Towa (in her Darkness state), Xeno Dabura, and Super Mira at the Chaos gate. After the heroes make it to the Chaos Hell Gate and defeat Darkness Towa, Super Mira, and Xeno Dabura, Broly arrives from Hell in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form and attacks the three demons, he then proceeds to battle the heroes but is defeated and killed once again. Birth of the Dark Demon Realm The third part of the Dark Demon Realm Saga is the Birth of the Dark Demon Realm Saga. Demigra heads 75,000,000 years into the past, where he encounters his past self - back when he worked alongside Chronoa, his new goal being to have his past self absorb Tokitoki, and thus history would be changed so that Demigra would be successful. Demigra brought with him a possessed version of Great Ape Gohan him in order to stall anyone attempting to interfere with his plans. He allies with his past self, and his old allies from the past: Putine and Gravy, and watches as they do battle with Chronoa. Chronoa defeats them, but Demigra attacks her, she is quickly overwhelmed but is saved by the arrival of Super Saiyan God Beat, who had come back through time along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Zen after realizing that time was being disrupted. Beat and Demigra both power up and engage each other in combat. Calling his past self a fool for not using Tokitoki's power to become a god, he has his younger wizard self gain that power - amplifying his ki. Demon God Demigra of the future and Wizard Demigra of the past then team up. However they are both defeated. Upon his defeated Demon God Demigra states that he will definitely be revived again, and vanishes. Demon God Demigra The fourth part of the Dark Demon Realm Saga is the Demon God Demigra Saga. The Demon God Demigra revives in the present, as he claimed he would previously. After returning to his castle, he allies with the Time Breakers and takes control over Vegeta, turning him into the Black-Masked Saiyan. The Time Patrol and their allies appear to confront the Time Breaker alliance, and manage to overwhelm Mira - releasing Vegeta from Time Breaker control. Demigra responds by transforming into his Final Form, but after being overwhelmed reveals that he has ascended beyond even that form and engages the heroes in battle. In they end they successfully defeat him once more. Characters Major characters *Supreme Kai of Time *Future Trunks *Tokitoki *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Towa *Mira *Bardock *Demigra *Putine *Gravy *Super 17 *Broly Minor characters *Cell *Vegeta *Yamcha *Future Cell *Dabura *King Piccolo *Haru Haru *Shun Shun *Psidevilman *General Bon Avatars *Beat *Note *Zen *Fen *Wairu Trivia *The final challenge mission where Super Saiyan 4 Broly is fought is referred to as "Resurrection ‘B’", a reference to the 2015 film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels